Another Chosen?
by Mistic Portal Thingy
Summary: The kids are saved by a mysterious new digimon. Just when they think he's a friend, the unexpected happens. This is my second fic, first got deleted. R&R, no flames, constructive criticism appreciated
1. Good or Evil?

A/N: Hello all. this is my second, yes second fanfiction ever written by me. Unfortunately, due to failure of maturity, I have now decided to delete that fic, since I was immature.  
  
Takuya: Dude, cut the mature act. Everyone knows it's fake.  
  
Me: You shut your- I mean. uh. heh. :: Sweatdrop.:: Well, here I go. Wish me luck on being mature!  
  
Kouji: Like that'll ever happen.  
  
Me: All right. :: Trying to ignore Takuya and Kouji :: I've tried my hardest on this fic, but I don't know the names of the Digimon in Japanese! Sure, I got the names of the kids down, but I don't know the Digimon!! If someone could include the names of them in Japanese, I would be really grateful. By the way, I do not own Digimon in any way. The only thing I own are the characters that I have created.  
  
~*Begin Chapter*~  
  
BAM!! A crater was blown into the ground by the mysterious figure standing in the shadows. Once saving them, the chosen children now realized he was not as friendly as they thought.  
  
"Look, we're not the bad guys, OK!" cried Junpei, "You don't know what you're doing! You've got to control yourself!"  
  
How could this have happened? Izumi asked herself, He seemed good in the first place.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I don't give a damn! You're not gonna stop us from getting a part of the digital world!" an angry Ranamon yelled towards the kids. "It seems thou hast not seen the good side of ruling thy world," said Mercuremon, remaining calm.  
  
"No, you don't see what's wrong with it!" cried Takuya, pulling out his D- tector (A/N: Is that what it's called?) "Let's do it!" "Execute. Spirit Evolution!!" The kids said in unison, scanning the barcode that came from their hands. Each morphed into their Human Spirits, preparing for battle. Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumemon, and Agunimon stood ready to battle the corrupted spirits.  
  
"Drainin' rain!" Ranamon, the warrior of water shot her attack at the five children. Each was hit by the inescapable attack. All their energy was at once gone, lying on the ground helplessly looking at the 4 spirits, as they were sent back to their human forms. Grumblemon took out his hammer, smashing it against the ground of the forest, separating the ground while the kids fell to their dooms. "You go bye now!" He said, waving to the kids as they were sent hurling down the what seemed endless pit.  
  
It's all over. Kouji told himself, the air rushing past his face. Teardrops flooded Tomoki's innocent face. "What the hell?" asked Junpei as he was caught by something. In an instant, he saw the other kids in the arms of a mysterious figure. The figure jumped from wall to wall, bouncing almost, going up the separation of the ground, emerging from underground and setting the kids down. The warriors of water, steel, wood, and earth were gone, apparently off to take control of cities.  
  
Takuya as well as the others looked in awe at the shadowed figure standing before them. He was almost like a skeleton, but no human skeleton. His skull was black, body white with black lightning bolt shapes on it. Instead of hands, he had the skull of a wolf and the skull of a tyrannosaurus replaced. A crimson cape blew in the wind. "I am Tetramon." He stated, morphing into a child. This 13 year old kid wore a navy blue unzipped sweatshirt, revealing a gray American Flag T-shirt, making it obvious he was American. Tan cackies were worn by the boy, and beaten up Nike shoes were on his feet.  
  
"Wait a second, does this mean. are YOU a legendary warrior?" Tomoki asked, excited. "No. Legendary Warriors only do evil, harming people like you. I was resting in my underground. well. hole, when the ground split. I saw you guys falling and morphed into my Digimon form, jumping down to save you. How did you even get here?" The boy asked, a little confused now.  
  
"Well, I got a message on my cell phone. I think everyone else did, too," replied Kouji. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Well, it told me to go to the Tokyo (A/N: Was it Tokyo?) subway, so I did. There we found some trains, which actually tunred out to be Trailmon," said Takuya, filling in the blanks. "Hmmm. interesting. By the way, I'm Jack. I'm from America." introduced the boy. "I'm Izumi!" "Kouji." "Hey. I'm Takuya." "My name's Tomoki. Pleased to meet you," Tomoki cheerfully said, holding out a hand to shake, which was shaken by Jack. "Welcome to the digital world. I'm Junpei."  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some fruit or something." Jack said as he ran off into the woods to find something to satisfy his hunger. "Well, he seems nice," commented Junpei, "Not evil or anything." "Yeah, I kind of like him," added Izumi. Her eyes trailed off into space, thinking about something. "Well. there is one bad thing about him. He thinks legendary warriors are all evil. We're not evil," said Tomoki, breaking the long silence. "What'll we do if he finds out we're legendary warriors? You saw how fast he was. That would give him a big advantage," Kouji said in agreeance.  
  
Fruit rolled over to Takuya, and he picked it up. "Where'd this come from?" he questioned, scratching his head. "You're. legendary warriors." A cheerful smile was soon replaced by a frown on Jack's face, who had gotten back from picking fruit. The delectable meat apples dropped to the ground as he pulled out his D-tector. He was instantly transformed into Tetramon, icicles coming out of his wolf skull.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
~*End Chapter*~  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? Good? Bad?  
  
Kouji: I thought it sucked.  
  
Me: No one asked you!! I was asking the readers! Get out of here!! :: Pushes Kouji out of Author's Room. :: So, tell me what you think in your review! By the way, note the questions I asked at the top. Reviews are encouraged, but flames discouraged! 


	2. A New Ally

A/N: Whoa. I didn't fail!! People reviewed!! Special thanks to Silvor Moon, who gave very good constructive criticism! From now on, my chapters will be longer! With better format!  
  
Kouji: It's all a lie.  
  
Me: How do you keep getting in here?  
  
Kouji: Your budget is down, and you can't afford to have good security guards.  
  
Me: Then why the hell did I buy you? Oh well. Roll the fic.  
  
~*Begin Chapter*~  
  
"No Legendary Warriors are good," said the not-so-friendly Digimon standing below the trees, "They're all corrupted. Like Mercuremon, they all are in it for the rule over the world,"  
  
He seemed filled with rage. The only thing the kids could think of was to fight. Even though he may have gotten off to a good start, he wasn't good now, and he posed a serious threat.  
  
"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" the kids cried. The armor from the Ancient Warriors of the past engulfed the children, being transformed into their human spirits.  
  
"Icicle Cannon!" Out of the wolf skull came a powerful ice. The attack was aimed straight at Agunimon, but as his arms came together, fire was thrown at the ice, stopping the attack.  
  
"Frozen Tundra!" Kumemon molded himself into snow and began to fly towards Tetramon.  
  
"I think not. The Flame Sword of Courage!" Out of the wolf skull came a flaming sword, which was swung at Kumemon. Direct hit.  
  
"AH!!" Kumemon screamed as he was shadowed, his beast spirit and human spirit there.  
  
Tetramon, seeing this, pulled out his D-Tector. He took the Beast Spirit of Ice into his own D-Tector, sending Kumemon back to a child. Tomoki ran off behind a tree, to watch the fight.  
  
"So, you like swords, huh?" Lobomon said, drawing his swords, "It's about time you stopped this rampage."  
  
He leapt at Tetramon, swinging his swords at Tetramon. The sword in Lobomon's right hand struck down, blocked by Tetramon's flaming sword. Immediately Lobomon swung his left sword at Tetramon's chest, leaving a wound.  
  
"Hey, this guy has fire and ice, but where's his electricity?" asked Kazemon, "Hurricane wind!"  
  
Tetramon, backing away from Lobomon, withdrew the sword and cannon into his skulls, but punched his fists together. A sort of wall appeared. No, not a wall, an electrical field. The wind blew against the wall, with no effect on Tetramon.  
  
"I can't believe it! How can one guy block almost all of our attacks?" asked Beetelemon.  
  
"He must have a corrupted a Corrupted Spirit. Corrupted Spirits end up a lot stronger with the evil in them," replied Takuya, suddenly taking in the information.  
  
"The last thing you guys can do is run!! We have to get out of here!!" Tomoki yelled at the rest of the able fighters.  
  
Kazemon turned around to talk to Tomoki about it.  
  
"Lesson of battle: never let your guard down," said Tetramon. His fists were filled with electrical charges. He called up at the sky, "Thunder barrage!"  
  
Numerous lightning bolts of lighting came streaming down from the sky. Kazemon looked up, horrified for the split second she could see. She was struck down by the lightning. Immediately she was shadowed, her beast and Human Spirits appearing. Lobomon, Agunimon, and Beetlemon thinking fast, made a tem combo.  
  
As Tetramon held out his D-Tector, Agunimon ran up to Tetramon, yelling at him, "You suck! You can't even catch Beetlemon!"  
  
Beetlemon was now hovering a few feet above the ground, as Lobomon now had his D-Tector out. He pulled in Kazemon's Beast Spirit, as she was sent back to a child.  
  
"No! Now you've got her spirit!" Tetramon was ignoring Agunimon and Beetlemon, now furiously looking over to Lobomon.  
  
"Lobomon! You took my Spirit!" cried Izumi, "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Look, he would have gotten your Spirit if it weren't for me. Now let's get out of here!" replied Lobomon. He held out his D-Tector, transporting Izumi's Spirit back to her own D-Tector.  
  
Lobomon and Agunimon slide evolved to their beast forms, now being able to fly. Beetlemon grabbed Izumi and Tomoki, as they took flight, descending into the horizon.  
  
They'll soon have another encounter with me, thought Tetramon. He took off, sprinting through the forest, trailing the kids.  
  
~  
  
"Why the hell did he keep trying to kill us? He doesn't understand anything!!" Takuya yelled, stomping his foot on the ground.  
  
"He doesn't know anything! He's got a frickin' corrupted Spirit. He's not gonna see our side unless we get his corrupted Spirit," said Kouji.  
  
"Wait a second, guys. You think he has a Beast Spirit? And if he does, what'll happen if he uses it on us, and we can't stop him? All five of our Human Spirits couldn't stop his Human Spirit, so what makes you think our Beast Spirits can stop his Beast Spirit?" asked Junpei.  
  
"We should come up with some kind of battle plan," said Takuya.  
  
"Ohh. I'm tired though," groaned Tomoki.  
  
"Yeah, you three guys can make a plan, but I'm going to sleep," said Izumi, laying out some leaves to lie down on.  
  
"Fine then I'll take watch tonight," said Kouji.  
  
Everyone agreed, as they set up beds and a fire. Kouji sat down, eyeing the fire. Images kept flashing through his mind about Tetramon. On top of that, there were still the other Legendary Warriors that they had to fight. He just felt overwhelmed with the pressure.  
  
Kouji let out a sigh, letting his thoughts sink in. I wish that none of this had ever happened. I jus-  
  
Kouji's thoughts were cut off as a familiar voice penetrated his ears.  
  
"I've found you. No more evil shall be done in this world," said Jack.  
  
Kouji quickly looked over, shocked. "Look, we're not the bad guys! Just here me out," said Kouji, suddenly sounding like the voice of reason.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Alright," said Jack, sitting down. His khakis (A/N: Thanks again to Silvor Moon, who told me how to spell it correctly!) were all ready dirty, to be even worse after done sitting down in the dirt.  
  
"We're just a bunch of kids. We all got messages on our cell phones to go to the Tokyo Subway, so we all went there. We each got on trains, which actually turned out to be Trailmon. When we got here, we received D-Tectors and Spirits. So, we were able to transform into Digimon, like you. There were other Legendary Warriors, who were working for Cherubimon. We're trying to stop them. We're not the bad guys. You have to understand this," informed Kouji. He took a deep breath after saying all that.  
  
"How can I be sure you're not lying?" asked Jack, "What gives me reason to believe you?"  
  
"You'll just have to trust me," said Kouji.  
  
"Hm.. Alright. I'll give it a try. But if I catch you posing a threat to the digital world even once, it's over," suggested Jack.  
  
"OK," agreed Kouji, "Just one question though. How is it that your Spirit is so much stronger than ours?"  
  
"I'm cursed with this damn Corrupted Spirit. I can't control it very well. Every time I Spirit Evolve, I can get out of control. Well, I think I'm gonna get some shut eye. See you in the morning," Jack answered. He didn't bother to set up a leaf bed; he just lay down on the ground and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*End Chapter*~  
  
A/N: Wellety wellety wellety. I've tried my hardest to make this longer than the last chapter. Anyway, what do you think?  
  
Junpei: Well, I do have a list of comments I've prepared. Face the camera. ::Holds up a camera.::  
  
Me: What the.? How did you get in the Author's Room?! Why do you have a camera?!  
  
Junpei: Kouji gave me a map of your building and showed me how to get past the security guards. He wants me to film what goes on in here for him. By the way, he told me to deliver this message for you.  
  
Me: What?! Gah. well, R&R, no flames. 'Till the next chapter! 


End file.
